


The Stars Captive in Your Gaze

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Misuse of commas, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Poetry, SCIENCE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem from Carlos PoV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Captive in Your Gaze

I am not a poet, I am a scientist. My words do not flow, they stop and start and I fear their meaning.

You aren't a poet, but you are somehow. Your words I get, they lull me asleep and pull at my heart. 

I wish I could study the stars captive in your gaze. Because I am a scientist, not a poet, and that is what I do best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so that was that! It was kinda crappy but thanks for reading it. My next fic will be my version of the letter from episode 70


End file.
